


Lyin’ in a Bush and Letting the Earth Reclaim You

by A_Love_Song_She_Wrote



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a Waitress Song, But It's in a Bush in a Park, Existential Crisis, Fluff, Meme, Other, Peter Parker is a good friend, Sad Reader, and maybe more uwu, dude im so tired, this is just rsd tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Love_Song_She_Wrote/pseuds/A_Love_Song_She_Wrote
Summary: ur sad, lolBut you have a Peter to comfort you, so that's nice
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Lyin’ in a Bush and Letting the Earth Reclaim You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like, months ago and edited it tonight, so expect a small bby dip in quality. ALSO, it's very vaguely based off of 'You Matter to Me' from Waitress

Today was not a good day.

It just felt like everything had gone wrong in the world, and quite honestly, you wanted to curl up in a little ball and pretend you didn’t exist.

You had woken up late, forgotten to hand in an essay, spilled coffee on yourself, gotten yelled at by both a guy on the street and one of your teachers, the whole nine yards. Everything was awful and the universe didn’t care about you.

You just wanted to melt away into nothing, but you couldn’t do that yet because the Avengers had a stupid meeting with the stupid government, and you had to be there for it. Stupid.

Despite your desperate attempts to stay focused, you found yourself zoning out multiple times, each time snapping back to reality only to see an irritated Avenger glaring at you. 

Yep, today was not a good day.

Walking back home from the meeting, you let your mind wander. It wasn’t like you could do anything about it. Your eyes were already heavy and stinging from mild sleep deprivation, so you let your brain do as it pleased.

And what your brain pleased was to give you an existential crisis at nine p.m.

You wondered if you mattered at all to this world. If you disappeared, who would miss you? You knew deep down that your friends and family would, but at the moment, you didn’t care. On a grand scale, the world didn’t need you to function.

You might as well just lie down somewhere and let the earth reclaim you.

And so that’s what you tried to do.

You walked over to the nearest park and lied down under a bush, trying and failing to avoid the scrape of branches against your skin. Once you were comfortable, or as comfortable as one could be lying under a bush, you stayed there. Just staring into the leaves.

You laid there for about twenty minutes when you heard branches rustling. They weren’t branches that belonged to your bush, they came from somewhere nearby, so you sat up, searching for the offending branches.

This surprised a nearby Spiderman, who had just landed on the ground after swinging through the park and rustling some branches.

“AAAAH, WHAT THE HELL?!”

“Oh. Sorry,”

“Wait, (Y/N)?” Peter pulled off his mask, “What are you doing in a bush? In a public park? At night?”

“Letting the Earth reclaim me,”

“Oh,” he sat down next to you, “Can I ask why?”

“The universe is an uncaring mistress. I don’t matter to this mortal plane. Natasha glared at me today,”

“Whoa, wait, hold on, what do you mean you don’t matter?”

You laid back down in the bush, “I mean if I disappeared it would mean nothing in the grand scheme of things. Life would go on-”

“No. Not for me, it wouldn’t,”

You stopped your angsty rambling, bolting upwards, very confused.

“What?”

“I mean if you disappeared it would mean something to me. Like... life wouldn’t go on. I would spend every day looking for you or trying to bring you back, or something! I don’t know, but things- they wouldn’t be normal. And that’s not just for me, that’s for everyone. Even Natasha.”

You smiled a little, for the first time today. There was a second of silence before you asked, “Why?”

He turned to you and somehow found your hand in the darkness, “Because you matter to us, to me, (Y/N). It’s as simple as that,” he leaned towards you, “There’s nothing else to it. We-I care about you, and I like having you around, and I-I-”

“Thanks, Peter,” You stopped him, smiling. You hadn’t realized how close you were. It was nice, you decided, you liked being close to him.

“(Y/N)?”

“Yeah?”

“I care you,”  
That made you laugh, and once you started, you couldn’t stop. It must’ve seemed so strange to anyone passing by. Two teenagers, laughing away in the dark of the night. Then again, this was New York. Some people shit on the subway, it’s a very strange place.

Eventually, the giggles subsided enough for you to say, “I care you too, Peter.”

“Thank you,”

Right then and there, you decided that you would go through a hundred, no, a thousand more bad days if it meant you got to spend one second with this boy.

“So,” Peter stood, his hand still in yours, “We should probably get you home,”

“Probably,”

“I can walk you if you want,”

You looked at Peter, and then down at your entwined hands. Something on his wrist caught your attention.

“I have a better idea,”

It had been a bad day. Everything seemed to go wrong, and it felt like the world was against you. Fortunately, you had Peter at your side to make everything okay again.


End file.
